


Tics

by SilverFliesInBlueSugar



Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [6]
Category: Hazbin Hotel (Web Series)
Genre: Charlie is in the know, Crushes, M/M, Mutual Pining
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-16
Updated: 2019-12-16
Packaged: 2021-02-26 05:35:46
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 548
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21818272
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SilverFliesInBlueSugar/pseuds/SilverFliesInBlueSugar
Summary: Alastor always seems to brighten up whenever Angel is in the room.
Relationships: Alastor/Angel Dust (Hazbin Hotel)
Series: Alastor The Fluffy Deer Demon [6]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1566262
Comments: 12
Kudos: 699





	Tics

Being around Alastor so much allowed Charlie to recognise a lot of his body language.

Sure, _most_ of that body language was just a rim-rod straight body and taut smile, but sometimes there were more subtleties than one may initially assume of the sadistic deer demon. For one, he would rap his fingers atop the bar counter when he was irritated and wanted to vent to Husk, or he would tap his foot when he was impatiently awaiting something. It was all quite subtle, but she noticed. Never commented on it, though.

There was one pattern of body language that was very... Interesting, though.

Mainly because it revolved around Angel Dust, her first patron.

At first, his body language around the spider demon had been clear and antagonistic. He was always stiff whenever the other demon was in the room with him, and especially if they spoke. His expression would tighten and his grip on his radio staff would intensify to the point she was sure if he was human she would be seeing his knuckles turn white. 

But as they got to know each other better, Alastor loosened up. Soon enough, he was acting just as casually around Angel as any other Hazbin resident, perhaps moreso.

And then it went further.

Whilst Angel was around, Alastor was exactly the same as usual. But whenever Angel had to leave the hotel for a prolonged period, be it for sex work or drugs (both of which Charlie heavily tried to steer him from but realized it was mostly due to the demands of the overlord holding his contract) Alastor would visibly droop.

His ears would lower slightly, no long perked up as visibly. His large grin would soften into something a little less genuine, and she never once saw his tail wag during those periods. Of course, his tail rarely moved regardless, but it was very noticeable when it was completely immobile.

Angel hadn't noticed, as far as she knew, and Alastor probably wanted to keep it that way. Husk sure had though. She remembered that when she had first noticed how down the radio demon was and asked Husk he had necked a pint before snorting and muttering 'Yeah, don't know why he's so hung up on that sex-obsessed idiot though'.

And whenever Angel came back, she would watch with awe the effect it had. Alastor would straighten up from his subtle slump, his ears would shoot up, twitching, and his tail would begin wagging under his coat at such a speed it was visible even through the material. The dull tenor to his voice would liven back up. The radio noises he had stifled whilst Angel was absent would start back up again in full force. She swore she even heard him meep.

She found it adorable, to an almost unbearable extent, and her time watching them interact mostly consisted of her quietly fawning over how they spoke to one another. Both in love but too stubborn to see or admit to it.

Well, she could wait and see. But if they didn't get their asses in gear before christmas (or the hellish equivalent that she had put in place a few years back) she had a collection of mistletoe she could definitely stand putting to use.


End file.
